Love For the Bloodhound
by hallhaller
Summary: What would happen if Roberta's Blood Trail ended differently and she found love on her journey? Can the Bloodhound be tamed or will she be killed in the process? (For Mature Audiences)


Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

**I do not own Black Lagoon or it's characters. Hope you enjoy this and yes, this is a OC x Roberta**

* * *

A man was on a ship in the Indian Ocean that was carrying drugs, guns and humans slaves. The ship consisted about 40 cartel members. The man was put in charge of overlooking the guns and ammo while simultaneously looking after the slaves. The slaves altogether had about 20 women and 6 men. They had been abused from previous owners and was drugged and on a ship heading to Thailand from Madagascar. He was sitting down in the lower decks when a crew member appeared to in the hallway.

The man entered the room and called out to him, "Raikou, get your ass over there and make sure the products are behaving themselves. We can't fucking lose anyone anymore. We're gonna lose money for each fucking head that is not there".

Raikou looked at the man, "We would've gotten more money if your fucking crew hadn't raped and killed 3 girls". "Who the fuck are you raising your voice at to boy" the man suddenly getting up to his face. "You're just hired gun to protect the fucking shipment. What we can and can't do is up to us, not you bitch".

Raikou knew he was telling the truth. "Fuck you, and I better get my money or everyone in this boat will be dead, including the fucking products". Raikou said in a low voice. The man started to laugh, "Don't get your panties in a twist, you'll get your money. Now be a good dog and go look after them".

Raikou looked at the man, "Careful asshole, you wouldn't want to make me or the captain angry now do we?" He said, standing up and pointing a black dessert eagle at the man. The guy suddenly eased up, agreeing with him and left the room. _Why do I do this_ _shit?_ Raikou thought while putting the gun away, walking to where the slaves were at.

Raikou William was a 23 years old ex-military veteran who was one of the most feared and respected soldiers that was known as "Lightning Kraken" by his friends and teammates when he was in the military. He is a 5'10 slim, muscular man that has multiple tattoos across his body, with a big one on his back. He is trained in every martial arts which translates into him being very deadly. He has been trained to use swords, guns and many other weapons. He is extremely dangerous and deadly and earned the nickname "Grim Reaper" which enemies and allies feared the most.

Both of his parents was killed when he was 5 years old in 1972 by F.A.R.C soldiers, and they were tortured and killed in front of him. 3 years later at age of 8, officials saw his potential and recruited him. During the 3 years, he trained with multiple weapons, learned martial arts and how to kill efficiently. After he joined, at age 10 in 1977, he became the youngest person to have scored the highest score on an exam. Later, officials found out he can be used as an assassin/soldier and they trained him to be the ultimate weapon. At age 14 in 1981, he earned the nickname "Grim Reaper" but his allies and teammates did not know it was him, only the higher ups knew and kept it a secret.

His teammates and friends called him "Lightning Kraken" because he was skilled in everything. At 16, he started to look for his parents murders, realized F.A.R.C headquarters was in Venezuela. He went and wrecked havoc, killing everyone and everything that F.A.R.C was associated with. He mainly used a Barrett M82A1 and dual Dessert Eagle .44 Magnum pistols and they were both customized to his liking. F.A.R.C was heavily damaged and wiped out but few, close to 10 members survived. He had spent 4 years in South America wiping any traces of **FARC**. After he was done in 1987, he tried to return to the U.S military but they decided he went too far, inhumanely killing people and children, and later tried to kill him but he survived. After the killing attempt, he went back to South America and continued to kill and became a mercenary and traveled all over the place, training and killing for the next 3 years until now.

Raikou went to where the slaves were being held. He opened the door, his hands on one of his guns to make sure no one tried anything. When he went inside, the putrid smell of piss, shit and blood just hit him like a wave as he covered his nose to see the horrible living conditions the slaves were in. Most of them were wearing white rags covered in filth and blood, some of them barely hanging on to life, some crying, some on the floor just staring at nothing. They were all chained to the side of the boat and to each other so if one of them wanted to move, all of them would have to move with the person. He made sure to count everyone and checked to make sure they were all in good condition to be sold.

After he was done, he tried to leave when a woman cried to him saying she doesn't want this and to help them escape. He looked at the people and then the woman, and told them that he can't do anything. He was just security to make sure this travel went smoothly. He later went on to say if he did have the authority, they would've already escaped. As he said this, everyone started to shout and beg, he just looked at them and left, leaving the dying souls to themselves.

He knew they had been abused since the way they act and how they motioned when a person came near them. Raikou is a war machine, his only purpose is to kill but after he was "let go" from the military, his humanity came back. The people who did bad things wouldn't have mercy and the people who were good would have mercy. He stopped in the hallway to think what would happen if he let them go. He can easily kill everyone in this boat but the payout is gonna be huge and could help him dearly. He hated missions like this, transporting lives to their death. He dismissed the idea and went on his way to tell the captain everyone is accounted for. He went to the top of the boat and was met with guards carrying Ak-47's on both sides of the door. He just looked at them and told them he needs to meet up with the captain.

"We have to check you for weapons" said one of the guards with a heavy Spanish accent. "I have two Dessert Eagles. Why do I have to be checked?" He asked making sure not to anger them. "The boss said we have to check everyone that comes in or out puta" the left guard said while the right guard started to get angry, started to curse at him in Spanish. Raikou turned his head to look at the man that was angry and just opened his coat to expose both his guns.

Suddenly, the right guard pointed his gun at him. _These fuckers ain't playing _Raikou thought as he instantly reacted by grabbing both of his guns and rushing forward, the guards not sure what happened except for he was between both of the guards. Raikou hitting the right guard on the head with the dessert eagle, instantly making the person go unconscious and making him bleed in the back of the head.

"Now, now you don't wanna do anything bad do you?"Raikou stating while pointing at the guard that is standing and trembling with fear. "Your friend made me mad so I might just put a bullet in him. What do you think your boss would say?" still pointing at the unconscious guard and at the one that is alive. He started to stutter, making Raikou a little bit more mad. "You better hurry the fuck up puta" cocking both of the guns, ready to shoot both of them.

"Oi, what the fuck is going on out here" the captain opening the door, seeing one of the guards unconscious and bleeding and one with a gun pointed at his head. "Ay míos dios, Raikou can you let them go, ones already dead and the other one is gonna be shitting his pants soon!?" Raikou started to laugh as he put the guns away inside his coat.

"You need better security" Raikou stated, entering the cabin and closing the door, seeing the guard putting down his gun and helping his unconscious friend. "So, is everyone accounted for?" the boss asked Raikou as he just nods and looks at the the ocean.

"This is a fucked up world" he states looking at the floor while leaning against the door. "You worked for me 2 times and both of those times, we didn't have any problems. Yeah, it's shitty, but that's life. Money rules over the fucking world. Without money, you're just a fucking object". The boss stated as he got ready to leave. "Just let me know if anything comes up" as he goes away, leaving the captain alone.

_Money owns the world. You can't escape it. Everywhere you go, Money is power. _Raikou thinking as he entered his personal room, getting ready to take a nap, removing his coat, clothes, shoes, and just having his shoulder gun holster and his boxers. _What a fucking lovely day_, as he lays down in his bed, both of his hand going to the back of his head, thinking about what was going to happen to the slaves. After about 5 minutes, he starts to snore as he goes to sleep.

A hour later, he's woken up by shots sounding in the ship. People yelling and running outside his room. He is still feeling groggy not knowing what the hell is going on except that they were under attack. He quickly checks for his guns, takes both of them out and checks for ammo if he has to kill anyone. He gets up from the bed, not putting his shoes and goes over to the door and pops his head out the room and sees bloodied cartel members on the floor. _What the absolute fuck is going on here. Who the fuck is attacking us? _His mind started to figure out who is trying to rob them and suddenly, a person started running towards him.

Soon as the member went past his door, he yanked the man with his right hand into his room. The mans back hit the wall and he slid down while Raikou only in his boxers holding one of his guns, pointed at the man. "Who the fuck is robbing us?" Asked Raikou loudly, hearing gunshots still.

"It….it's….the….it's the…."the man stuttering and trembling. "You better fucking tell me before I put a bullet in you and see for myself" Raikou angrily said while having his gun in the center of his forehead and pushing the mans head into the wall. The man getting even more scared, already having pissed his pants started to shout, "IT'S THE FUCKING BLACK LAGOON. THEY'RE FUCKING ATTACKING US". _Who the fuck is Black Lagoon? Is it one person? What the fuck is Black Lagoon? _Raikou let his gun go, releasing the mans head, letting him look at the floor.

Raikou started to walk out of the room when he stopped and turned his head to see the man. "You" the man looked up at him, "you were the one that slapped one of the slaves and raped her right?" The man was now confused "huh?" Raikou now turned his body and was staring at the man. "Answer the fucking question you grown pig". The man was even more scared as he just looked confused. Raikou started to walk towards his victim and quickly grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up till his legs was not touching the floor.

"Did you or did you not slap one of the fucking slaves when we were boarding them? And then rape her with your fucking friends huh? Yes or no" Raikou getting angry and mad at the man. "Yyy….ee…..ssss" the man said while struggling to stand and speak, Raikou squeezed his neck even tighter and let him go, making him fall to the ground.

"That was all I needed to know" he said while walking away from the scared man. He could hear the gun shots have died down and everything was settled. "Also, one more thing, they were in my care and you weren't supposed to hurt any one of them" he said and pointed the gun at the man. "WAIT….WAIT..I DID.." was all he could say before he shot his gun, pointed straight at the mans forehead, the bullet traveling right to the middle, instantly killing him, the blood splattered all over the wall and on to the floor. "You never should have touched them ese" he said while reloading the gun and walking out, still in his boxers and walking barefoot.

Somewhere in the ship, a woman and a man, hearing the gunshot deep within the ship made them both stop. "Uh oh" the man said while he looked at the woman . The woman looked at the man smiling, "That was the sound of a .44, I'd recognize that bitch anywhere. Anyone who uses big bullets means they're a fucking challenge and I looovvveeeee a good fucking challenge" the woman said while smiling and reloading her guns.

* * *

**Author' Note:**

**Weelllll, After watching Roberta's Blood Trail, I wanted to write what would happen if there was someone else that played a part in the whole NSA coming to ****Roanapur and Roberta's love life so this is it. Hope you guys enjoyed this, and as always leave a review and let me know if its good or bad**


End file.
